Star Wars VII: The Force Awakens (Rewrite)
"It's been 180 years since the galactic Civil War and the galaxy has been in peace thanks to the formation of the Galactic Parliament, since then, the sinister First Order has risen from the ashes of the Empire that has become more and more relevant as the years advanced, three months ago, the main base of the Galactic Parliament was attacked by the First Order and destroyed, granting the sinister council the control of a vast part of the Galaxy. It wil not rest until Luke Skywalker, the last Jedi who's gone missing, has been destroyed. With the support of the REPUBLIC, General Leia Organa leads a brave RESISTANCE. She is desperate to find her brother Luke and gain his help in restoring peace and justice to the galaxy. Leia has sent her most daring pilot on a secret mission to Jakku, where an old ally has discovered a clue to Luke's whereabouts...." In the middle of the vast sea of the multi-biome planet: Jakku, Resistance pilot Poe Dameron receives a map to Luke's location from Lor San Tekka. Stormtroopers commanded by Talia ambush and capture Poe and BB-8, abducing them from their ship and leaving it to fall, while Kylo kills San Tekka. Poe's droid, BB-8, escapes with the map and reaches the beach but is caught by a group of scavengers. We meet Rey, who lives in the Jungles of Jakku, in a small treehouse, we see Rey's routine and discover that she's a scavenger, tasked to recover valuable objects and rebuild them and hand them over to Vazucca, Rey's landlord and the boss of the crime subworld in the western part of the Galaxy. While she's putting together some artifacts, the crash of Poe's spaceship in the distance distracts her and the machine she was making falls off, shattering. Rey has to visit Bazucca's Casino and tell him she doesn't have anything to give him, Bazucca is angered because of this and tells Rey that it's the third month in a row where Rey doesn't have anything to give her so his guards imprision Rey to sell her as a slave. In her cell, she meets BB-8. We're introduced to the Supreme Commander of the First Order, Kylo Ren, the sith lord tortures Poe using the Force and learns of BB-8. Stormtrooper FN-2187, disillusioned by the First Order, frees Poe, and they escape in a stolen TIE fighter. Upon learning that FN-2187 has no other name, Poe gives him the name "Finn". As they head to Jakku to retrieve BB-8, they are shot down by a First Order Star Destroyer and crash-land. Finn survives but is exhausted and falls unconscious, so a group of thugs kidnap him and bring him to Vazucca's prison, where he meets BB-8 and Rey and quickly befriends them. BB-8 is bought by a mysterious man in a coat, BB-8 helps Rey to escape Vazucca's prison and sneaks her into the ship, eventually, he discovers Rey and tells her that he was tasked by an anonymous person to recover the droid, the pirate gang who was supposed to buy Rey track down the shelled ship and attack it, destroying its exoskeleton and revealing the ship is actually the Millenium Falcon, the man takes down his brown coat and is revealed to be Han Solo, he quickly takes down the Pirate Ships and escapes, telling Rey and Finn that he had been tasked to bring BB-8 to Q'o, where the brand new Republican base is at. Kylo Ren meets with his Sith Master, Tososto, a member of Yoda's species (but blue) who's managed to live through 2019 years and true head of the First Order, Kylo informs Tososto that Luke Skywalker's location is yet to be found, Tososto takes this negatively and threatens to exile Kylo if he fails him more times. Kylo rages in the elevator as a loud, thunder version of the Empire theme plays. Aboard the Falcon, Han determines that BB-8's map is incomplete. He then explains that Luke attempted to rebuild the Jedi Order but exiled himself when an apprentice turned to the dark side, destroyed the temple, and slaughtered the other apprentices. The crew travels to the planet Takodana and meets with cantina owner Maz Kanata, who offers assistance getting BB-8 to the Resistance. Rey is drawn by the Force to a secluded vault, where she finds the lightsaber once belonging to Luke and his father, Anakin Skywalker, before him. She experiences disturbing visions, watching a dark figure looming over her in a hallucination and quickly flees into the woods, terrified. Maz gives Finn the lightsaber for safekeeping. The First Order attacks Takodana in search of BB-8. Han and Finn are saved by Resistance X-wing fighters led by Poe, who survived the crash. Leia and Cheewacca arrives at Takodana with C-3PO and reunites with Han and Finn. Meanwhile, Kylo captures Rey and takes her to the base, but she resists his mind-reading attempts and heavy interrogation. Discovering she can use the Force, Rey escapes using a Jedi mind trick on a guard. Meanwhile, BB-8 rolls through the Republic Base before finding a shattered R2-D2 on the back of the facility and tries to fix him. The Resistance devises a plan to destroy one of the First Order's bases by attacking the main facility. Using the Falcon, Han, Chewbacca, and Finn infiltrate the facility, find Rey, and plant explosives. Han confronts Kylo, calling him by his birth name, Ben, and implores him to abandon the dark side, being revealed that Kylo Ren is Han Solo and Leia's child. Kylo seems to consider this, but ultimately refuses and kills his own father. Devastated, Chewbacca shoots Kylo and sets off the explosives, allowing Poe to attack and destroy the base's thermal oscillator, which begins a fatal chain reaction from the planet's core. As the planet slowly tears itself apart, Finn is hit by a chunk of the base and falls unconscious, dropping the lightsaber and being taken by Leia and C3PO into the ship that flies off in search of Rey, who has been separated from the rest due to the planet being separated by a massive fissure, Finn jumps out of the ship to search for Rey through foot and is confronted by Talia once more, Finn defeats Talia and she falls into the sea, Rey is confrontated by Kylo in the woods, who attacks her with his lightsaber, but Rey quickly grabs Luke's and a fight breaks out, eventually, Kylo gains the upper hand and has Rey on the floor, bleeding, when she's about to kill her, he looks into her eyes, with Rey shakingly breathing and retracts his lightsaber, letting Rey live and retiring from battle to the First Order ship, she's rescued by Finn who brings her to the Millenium as it takes off. R2-D2 awakens and reveals the rest of the map, which Rey and Chewbacca use to find the oceanic planet Ahch-To via the Falcon. Kylo reunites with Tososto and informs him that he wasn't able to decipher Skywalker's hideout, Tososto, seemingly calm, says that he has to talk with Kylo and guides him through the halls of the ship, they end up in a capsule where Tososto cuts off Kylo's left leg and both of his arms, then transports himself out of the capsule and sends it off to space so Kylo is stranded in the middle of space. After landing on a small remote island, Rey climbs a mountain and finds Luke at the summit. Without a word, she offers him the lightsaber and the movie ends. Characters.